


Nightmares and Poptarts

by MellenaBrave



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Sibling Fluff, it's fluff, or something like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellenaBrave/pseuds/MellenaBrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duke investigates strange noises at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares and Poptarts

Duke would admit, going to investigate strange noises in a old spooky manor, in the middle of the night, alone probably wasn’t one of his smartest decisions. Especially when he considers how normally the black guy always ends up dying in horror movies.

But this wasn’t a badly written horror flick influenced by racist and sexist tropes but real life and this wasn’t some haunted mansion but the home of Batman…which didn’t really make him feel better. Well, it was too late to turn back now, and he would feel stupid if he alerted Bruce even though it might be nothing at all. He already is the 'new guy', he doesn't need any more teasing from the other 'birds'.

So he slowly made his way to the kitchen, careful to not draw any attention to himself. He could clearly hear somebody or something moving around in there now, he briefly wonders if he should wake Bruce or Alfred but decided against it, it would take too long to go back to their rooms and he was sure he could take it, whatever it is. So he held his batarang ready to strike in case of an emergency situation and tried to make something out in the pitch black room, but really couldn't see anything from the angle he was looking in, _well only one way to find out I guess._

Duke stepped into the kitchen and suddenly somebody was in front of him. He strikes before he can even really register the situation, he didn’t even stop to wonder what kind of buglar/monster/super villain would only reach to his shoulder or how they managed to get into Batman's house of all places in the first place, which, wow he should have asked himself before he even made it that far, A+ Duke.

They dodged and it wasn’t until he heard the signature ‘Tt’ sound that Duke realized whose eye socket he almost punched out with a batarang. He also realizes he's probably lucky that he recognized Duke in time or he probably would have a broken arm by now.

“Damian?!” He asked in a mix of shock anddisbelief.

“What the hell Thomas?!” Came the very unhelpful response from his….friend? He wasn’t really sure what they were at the moment, now that Bruce was officially his temporary guardian. He supposes it shouldn't change anything between them, but it kinda does and Duke really wasn't ready to face this right now.

“You are asking me that?! What are you doing in the kitchen in the middle of the night?! You almost gave me a heart attack man!”

“….Poptarts?”

Duke facepalmed. Damian was indeed holding a half eaten strawberry poptart.

“And why are you makingPoptarts in the middle of the night Damian?” Duke asked, wondering if he should just go back to bed and pretend this was all just some weird dream. He's been having this reaction with almost everything regarding Damian, he was still trying to get over the Goliath incident and the fire spell swinging friend incident and let's not talk about the Maps incident.

“Because I was hungry?” Okay, now he was pushing it.

“Don’t be a smartass, why are you awake Damian?” He asked in his most authorized voice, which he doubt would make any difference since he's wearing Batman pajamas and bunny slippers (They are warm okay!). Damian didn't answer, instead he directed his gaze to the ground. Duke isn't a expert when it comes to body language but even he knows that this is a red flag.

“Hey, what’s the matter?” He lowered himself, trying to re-obtain eye contact, but Damian still averted his gaze.

“It’s nothing, really.” Came Damian’s weak reply. Damian himself probably didn’t think this was convincing. Duke wondered for a second if this was his way of asking for help, and actually, considering how Damian has been behaving so far, it didn't seem that unlikely.

“Doesn’t seem like nothing to me man. Come on, you can tell me anything, you know that right?” He did, right? Whatever kind of weird turn their relationship might take Damian could always count on him.

He still seemed unsure and Duke was wondering if he should just let him be, he didn’t want to force him into sharing his problems and he could always just call Dick in the morning and let him take care of this. Even though, wasn't this also his job now? _Why should this be my job? I'm just a temporary house guest!_ A very helpful part of his brain reminds him, but he still couldn't shake the feeling that this was his responsibility now. He was living here for free after all, so feeling some kind of responsibility to this people wasn't too strange, or was it?

Damian, however, decided to spill the beans before Duke could think about this any harder, so Duke went with it and pushed this nagging thoughts into the back of his mind, hopefully for future Duke to forget about.

“I just had a unpleasant dream, it’s nothing worth mentioning, they just...... happen sometimes.”

“Oh.” Was all that went through Duke’s head. Damian had a nightmare, of course, this shouldn’t surprise him at all, the stuff he witnessed so far already haunts him in his dreams, he can’t imagine what kind of terrors Damian must have witnessed.

Duke wasn’t used to this whole 'foster brother’ thing yet, sure, people say he’s pretty good with children but he never really had an actual connection to said children, they were random kids from the shelter most of the time or kids, not supposed siblings, Damian wasn't his sibling either, he yet again tried to remind himself. He was just a roommate, another child living under the same roof, just like most other foster homes had, the only situation that made this different was that they were actually friends.

He didn't feel like 4 am was a good time to think about his relationship with his foster family to be honest, so he instead tried to do something about the problem at hand.

He hugged Damian. It was the first thing he could think of doing, it's what his mom did whenever he had nightmares and it's something he terrible missed during his first few nights in foster care, it wasn’t until he felt Damian stiffening up against him that he remembered why that might be a bad idea. To his defense, thinking while it's 4 in the morning is really hard okay.

So now he was standing in the kitchen, hugging a touch repulsive child assassin whose only reaction so far was to drop his poptart, hoping he'll get out of this with all of his limbs still usable. When did his life make that many wrong turns that this is a situation which is in the realm of realistic scenarios?

They stood like this for a few seconds, Damian not moving at all and Duke wondering if he will survive this ordeal. It wasn't until he felt two little arms returning his hug that Duke relaxed, Damian wasn't going to kill him. They hugged it out for a bit longer before Damian gave Duke a firm pat on the back. Duke didn't waste any time and stepped out of Damian''s personal space, well that was awkward...but not bad, at least Duke didn't think it was bad.

hey stared at each other for a few seconds, Damian looking like a deer caught in the headlight, “So, wanna watch a movie?” he asked, breaking the uneasy silence, that thankfully snapped Damian out of his shock who responded with a dumbfounded “What?”. 

Duke shrugged, “It doesn’t have to be a movie.”

“Wha- was that a Frozen- WHY?” _Note to self: Damian watched Frozen and looks adorable while confused._ Duke was sure he could use this information to his advantage one day, so he stored them into the back of his mind for later usage. Or at least that's 4 am Duke's opinion.

“Well I doubt I can go back to sleep anytime soon and since you are awake too I figured we can hang.” That was a lie and Duke was pretty sure Damian could tell, he had the tendency to fall asleep right after his head hits the pillow after all.

“Listen man, I'll go to my room now, you can come with me or not, your choice.”, with this he turned around, he didn't even know if Damian was following or not until he felt a small tug at his shirt. “Can we watch Lilo and Stitch together?”, Damian's voice was small and unsure almost as if he was scared Duke would change his mind. Duke couldn't help the fond smile from slipping on his face.

“Sure, I'm never one to say no to a classic.” Damian smiled this adorable grin of his full with the missing tooth and okay he is weak. “We can play Cheese Viking later at an more reasonable hour too.” Damian actually beamed at that and took the lead, “First one there get's the red controller!”

“I said later! And-Hey! That's cheating, Damian!!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> A friend gave me a headcanon. I gave them a fic. Has nothing to do with my other stuff, is it's own continuity might expand on it tho.  
> Friends tumblr: http://halbarry.tumblr.com/  
> My tumblr: http://mellenabrave.tumblr.com/


End file.
